Terence
'Terence '''is an orange crawler tractor who works near Thomas' branch line. Bio Thomas insulted Terence for having caterpillar tracks, but regretted it after Terence pulled him from a snowdrift. Terence befriended Duck while Thomas was at the Works. Terence did Percy's shunting work at Ffarquhar while Percy was at Knapford Harbour. In 1992, he helped Trevor with the planting of new trees in the forest after a storm and assured Henry that the forest would look better than ever before. He also got trapped near a level crossing when Mavis got stuck and blocked the road. When Bertie got stuck in the mud at the Vicar of Wellsworth's party, Terence used strong ropes to pull him out. Later, when villagers were stranded by snow, Terence helped them by ploughing the snow away. In 1998, he warned James about the damage that trees can do, and reminded Percy that Mrs. Kyndley's daughter was to get married. He was also seen working at Boulder Quarry. In 2002, he helped clear away fallen rock on the line which had derailed Thomas, and almost Toby. He was later seen ploughing in a field, when Duncan lost his whistle trying to surprise him. In 2003 he helped clear away a tree that had fallen on the line, and pulled Elizabeth out of the snow. Terence was helping build a barn on the day Victoria was sent back to Thomas' Branch Line. After swerving for a boulder by the Hackenbeck tunnel his trailer fell down the cutting and balanced dangerously on a tree. In 2008, when Thomas went missing, Terence helped with the search for him, and once Thomas was found, Terence informed Harvey of the news. In 2009, Terence finally got a chance to help Sir Topham Hatt after The Express fell into a field. In the winter of 2017, Terence took a shortcut over a frozen lake while collecting Christmas trees for the holiday market, but in the process the ice began to break. While Thomas did rescue Terence, the Christmas tree was lost. Trivia * In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, Terence is called ''Terencio. * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Terence is called Thierry. Appearances * Season 1: Stepney's Problem (d''oes not speak), Thumper Saves the Day (''cameo), ''A Scottish Tale, Toby and the New Engine (''cameo), ''The Trouble With Spencer (''cameo), ''Lorry Takes A Tumble (''cameo), Gordon Plays a Trick (cameo) * Season 2: A Special Visitor (cameo), ''A Flying Surprise (''cameo), ''The Flying Scotsman Returns (''cameo), ''Disaster on Sodor (''cameo) * Season 3: George the Steamroller (cameo), Cranky's Delivery'' (cameo), Rusty Rocks the Railway (''cameo), ''Diesel's Dilemma (''cameo) * Season 5: Snow Can't Stop Us * Season 7: Terence's Train * Season 8: A Challenge for the Controller, Tick-Tock-Jock (cameo) * Season 10: Norman Invasion (cameo) * Season 11: Fergus' Day Off (cameo), Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (cameo) * Season 12: Gordon's Last Hurrah (cameo) * Season 13: Bert's Arlesdale Fail (cameo) and Sam I Am (cameo) * Season 14: Millie's Castle Hassle (cameo), ''Freddie at the Ready (''cameo), ''Hiro and the Heat Wave (''cameo), ''Furious George (''cameo), ''S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth (''cameo) * Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (cameo) Specials: Thomas and the Storm, Battle of The Branchlines, Claw of the Law Gallery Terence's Train.png TheFlyingScotsmanReturns1-0.jpg Gordon'sLastHurrah116.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tractors Category:Road vehicles Category:North Western Railway Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Non-rail Characters Category:Non Rail Category:1993 Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:1984 Category:Vehicles Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Try me Category:Orange Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:1934 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Retired Items Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:1994 Category:Retired in 2006 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Introduced in Season 1